<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Take Care of You by EvaristeGalois</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276991">I'll Take Care of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaristeGalois/pseuds/EvaristeGalois'>EvaristeGalois</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Post-War, Reunion Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaristeGalois/pseuds/EvaristeGalois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny welcomes Pansy home in the best way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Take Care of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading. I had two very lovely betas for this OllieMaye: https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye/pseuds/OllieMaye%22%3EOllieMaye and Veelawings: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings. I also made a moodboard for this story it's on my tumblr: https://eviegalois.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apparating in heels is always a precarious experience. If you don’t think hard enough about landing on a smooth, even surface, you might end up breaking a heel or twisting an ankle.  Pansy loves her job, she really does, but when her job means three days living out of her boss’s office because their case requires all their attention, she loves it a little less. This is why after three harrowing nights in the office, Pansy finds herself landing awkwardly on the cobblestone street in front of her apartment and thus ruining her favourite pair of Manolos. However, not one to wallow in the pain of loss, she untangles and dusts herself off, making a hobble for home. She drops her keys in the bowl and leaves her shoes by the door. </p><p>Home is a dimly lit almost-paradise, shabby chic with colours ranging from a rich dark cherry to taupe, the shabby being Ginny’s touch. She couldn’t stand being in a house that didn’t look lived in. Merlin knows Pansy would do anything for her lover, even forsaking the comfort of style. She moves to get a cigarette in the nearest drawer, a nasty habit she picked up from her trips to Muggle bars and a feat Draco teased her for endlessly.</p><p>She stops in the kitchen for a quick snack before bed, to find Ginny had left a plate under a warming spell for her. The meal finished, she washes her plate and leaves it to dry on the rack. She walks silently down the hall and leans against the open door. She takes a moment to gaze at her girlfriend. One of the biggest draws for this apartment were the large bay windows overlooking the whole room. Moonlight spills into the room like it’s creating a spotlight directly over her girlfriend. She is beautiful even with her fiery hair splayed over half her face, curls falling into her open mouth. There is a big wet spot on her pillow—she must have fallen asleep without completely drying her hair again.</p><p>Pansy sheds her clothes as she makes her way to the closet. Pansy sighs as she removes her bra for the first time in three days. It had been a rough few days but the win had been worth it. After the war, she had dedicated herself to helping people that had been hurt by it. Pansy hadn’t been as involved as Draco and his family but she had still contributed to the Dark Lord’s reign of terror. Working as a barrister, she was finally helping people instead of just tearing them down. She finally felt fulfilled. The unfortunate side effect is the long hours she worked didn’t leave her with a lot of time for her personal life. She and Ginny both have jobs that keep them busy. When the Quidditch league is in season, it keeps Ginny very busy, so she is often out of town. Thus, Pansy doesn’t like spending too much time away when Ginny is actually around.</p><p>As she bends over to put on her silk pyjama shorts, a wolf whistle rang out through the room. Shaking her head fondly, Pansy picks up the shorts and lifts a foot to start putting them on. She stops. Ginny is watching her with hooded eyes, chin propped up on one hand. She tosses a smirk at her girlfriend, turns her back to her and bends over till her palms touch the floor. Ginny whistles again as she pulls them up completely. Pansy rolls her body as she gets back to a standing position. She would keep the performance going but under the heat of those eyes, but she can’t keep it going. The top is hurriedly yanked on so she can get into bed with her girlfriend. Ginny reaches her hand out and pulls Pansy the moment she gets close. Pansy tumbles into her lover’s embrace. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean to wake you up, love, go back to sleep,” Pansy says, burrowing herself into Ginny's sleep-warmed body and tangling their legs together; rubbing her feet over her muscular calves. </p><p>“Why would I waste time dreaming about you when I have the real thing right in front of me?” Ginny replies, curling her hands over her jaw to draw her in for a kiss. Pansy melts into the kiss. She didn’t realise just how much she needed this until she ha it.</p><p>Ginny only wears an oversized t-shirt to bed, ones she stole from her brothers. Pansy curls her fingers around her jaw tilting her into a kiss. She sighs into the kiss feeling like a parched woman led to water. Her hand traces the slope of her hips.</p><p>Pansy twists petite fingers into the soft, worn shirt. She missed Ginny on nights like these, after being cooped up for days on end without freckle-kissed skin and the smell of her shampoo mixed with fresh grass and wind. Like a sweet fruit blooming in the air of a Quidditch field.</p><p>Chapped lips on her neck always make her toes curl. The following bites make her squirm and whine like clockwork. "I bet you were just faking it," Pansy says with a weak huff, her last-ditch attempt at controlling the moment's narrative before it is wrestled out of her clutches. Ginny loves pinning Pansy down on her back and belly-up in every sense. "Not even asleep—" was all she could manage. Ginny places sucking kisses on her collarbone now. Pansy is weak; Ginny packs so much love and passion into those tiny purple bruises.</p><p>Pansy is going to be wearing turtlenecks for weeks; she already had quite a collection because of Ginny. Softly swollen lips find hers again and they stay there, biting and sucking, hips slowly grinding against her clothed cunt. It takes all of her will power to separate  their lips and whisper, “Off.” She drags the t-shirt off, revealing Ginny’s tight muscled body. She drags her nails down her stomach, leaving a trail of red marks on pale skin. </p><p>She dips her head to suck Ginny’s nipple into her mouth, her hand gently pinching the other one. She takes turns showing each nipple just how much she’s missed them. Ginny has the most sensitive nipples; she could come from this alone, given the appropriate time and attention; and she would take her time with them, later. For now, she leaves a trail of kisses down her taut tummy. </p><p>“I want you to sit on my face.” Pansy says, nose buried in her cunt. Ginny readily complies, wrapping her thighs over her shoulders. Pansy groans at the first taste of her.</p><p>“God, I missed you.” Ginny mutters, her fingers gripped tightly in her ebony hair. Pansy circles her clit with her tongue as she grinds her cunt over her face. Pansy could stay here forever, nestled in between her lovers thighs; losing herself in the soft sounds Ginny made. Once she has a real rhythm going, she slides a single finger into her cunt. </p><p>When she looks up, Ginny is looking down at her, glassy-eyed and intense, her hands tugging at her own nipples. Their locked gaze just spurs her on. She wants to see the look in her eyes as she comes. She adds another finger and adds more pressure with her tongue, flicking her tongue faster until she can feel the moment Ginny clenches on her fingers so hard they slip out. She continues to lick her through the aftershocks, then plants a small kiss on her clit. </p><p>She watches her catch her breath and then slide down until her head is just over Pansy’s breasts. She smiles then licks one wet stripe over her nipple. </p><p>“Love, don’t tease me.” Pansy sighs in frustration. All she gets is a laugh in response. </p><p>She closes her and just feels as Ginny lays soft barely-there kisses all down her body. She shudders as the kisses go lower and lower. She hovers over her pantyline, then immediately bypasses her cunt and kisses her thighs. Please please please, she begs. </p><p>“I’ll take care of you, sweetheart. Don’t you worry.” Ginny says, planting a kiss on her thigh. </p><p>She finally peels her panties off. Ginny places Pansy’s legs over her shoulders and dives right in. Unlike her first few touches, she immediately begins licking rapidly at her clit. Pansy can never resist the sight of Ginny in between her legs, eyes bright and just as fiery as her hair, cataloguing every reaction. She works two fingers in and fucks her hard. It’s not long before Pansy is cumming. Ginny licks her through the aftershocks then pulls off. </p><p>Ginny crawls up Pansy’s body and licks into her mouth. Pansy can \ taste herself still on her lover's tongue and groans at the taste. They kiss languidly and fall asleep wrapped up in each other. </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>